Kompetansemål 1.6
Mulighetene inne informasjonteknologien er mange, og øker stadig. Med muligheter kommer også konsekvenser og ansvar. Vi skal se på begge deler, og reflektere rundt noen av de viktigste mulighetene og konsekvensene. __TOC__ 'Muligheter med informasjonsteknologi' *E-post, lett tilgjengelig *Hurtig tilgang på info *Bedrifter kan bygges opp via ulike plattformer / PR *'Globalisering' 'Globalisering' En av de største fordelene ved informasjonsteknologi, er globaliseringen. Gjennom internett får vi tilgang på alt og alle. Via søkemotorer som kan finne info og selv bidra ved å laste opp info som kan være av verdi for andre. Vi kan også få vite hva som skjer i verden mye fortere i dag. Gjennom f. eks nettaviser. Et annet område som har blitt effektivisert ved hjelp av IT er bankene. Mye foregår i dag på nettet, altså betaling av regninger og andre overføringer. Det er da også lettere å holde oversikt over regnskap og andre transaksjoner. Noe annet som har vist seg å være svært nyttig for mange, er nettshopping. Her får man tilgang på akkurat det samme som i butikkene og kan lett bestille det hjem hvis man ikke har mulighet for å gå ut selv. Dette kan særlig være nyttig for eldre. (Fordel for div. kampanjer stod her som et punkt) 'Fordeler for distriktene' Distriktene vil tjene på informasjonsteknologi, da det blir lettere å jobbe hjemmefra, man kan få undervisning på internett og man kan handle varer og tjenester. Folk trenger derfor ikke flytte til byene for å få godt arbeid og utdannelse. Eldre vil kunne kjøpe mat via internett, og få det levert på døren. Dette vil påvirke fraflyttingen fra bygda dramatisk, og antall innbyggere vil ikke synke like mye som før. *Nettbank - eldre (vanskelig) *Underholdning / kultur *Organisering - arkivering 'Konsekvenser av informasjonsteknologien' *Virus *Spam *Identitestyverieee *'Hacking' 'Hacking' Via internett er det også mulig å få tilgang på sensitiv og personlig informasjon som vi ikke vil andre skal få tak i. Dette kan være passord osv. Hacking har blitt et stort problem og forskjellige typer virus som trenger inne i PC-en kan være vanskelig å blokkere og nesten umulig å bli kvitt hvis man først har fått dem. Dette med sensitiv info kan være skadelig for hele samfunnet og ikke bare for enkeltpersoner. I det siste året har det vært mye oppstyr rundt nettstedet Wikileaks. Her publiseres det hemmelige statlige dokumenter fra anonyme kilder. Det er alt fra små referater fra møter til topphemmelig informasjon som kan skade forholdene mellom land. Også her i Norge ble statens nettverk nylig hacket. Dette viser igjen hvor sårbart nettet kan være og at det vil by på utfordringer i fremtiden. thumb|left *Piratkopiering *Nettmobbing *Belastningsskader 'Spillavhengighet' Aright|thumb|250px|Mange mennesker blir spillavhengige av internettgamblingntall spillavhengige øker for hvert år som går. Det er svært populært blant ungdom med online-spill, som skaper en virtuell verden. Spill som bingo, poker og World of Warcraft er eksempler på spillavhengige spill. Myndighetene har satt noen restriksjoner på hva som er tillatt innen gambling online. Aldersgrensen på mange bingo og poker spill, er satt til 18 år. Noe som skal hjelpe unge, det har også blitt opprettet hjelpelinjer for å hjelpe folk med avhengigheten. På tross av dette er mange i Norge avhengige, og mange har tapt store penger på slike spill. Kategori:Kompetansemål